Three of a kind
by PhantomBPR
Summary: A Teen Titans/X files crossover. Loose parody of the X files season 6 episode "Three of a kind". Now an adult, Beast Boy travles to Las Vegas where he finds Terra. Not exactly original, but it was something I wanted to do. If you enjoy it, please comment.
1. The roots of fate

Back-story:

In the year 2012, the Gordanian aliens invaded Earth just as they had planned. The World entered a new age. Despite what was sure to be Armageddon, the invasion had a positive affect on the United States of America. At long last, the government and the people became one and began working together. The denying of information ended, with the focus on controlling the invasion, America lost interest with the conflicts in the Middle East, and slowly but surely the entire world shifted their concern to the aliens. Once Americans learned to work together with their leaders, the secret technology that had been undercover for so many years was finally revealed to the public and used to wage war on the aliens. Humans were exposed to the secret technology the government scientist had been working on for so long, and willing participants gained powers. Other technologies allowed those who were involved in mortal accidents to be rebuilt using robotics and becoming that of Cyborgs. The government also revealed the occult practices that had been documented in the X files, and thus, the Temple of Azarath exposed itself to the dimension of Earth. It seemed as though we were entering both a new era as a planet and as a species that was exposed to these "super powers".

But the hard won peace that had followed our triumph over the aliens would soon come to a crashing halt. Following the creation of the Neo Syndicate, a peace treaty was reached with the help of the planet Tamaran. The Gordanians were granted the permission to traverse Earth space as they please as long as they were not to impede Earth's process. Following this peace treaty, the Gordanians focused their attention to Tamaran and the slavery of Earth was long forgotten. Without a common enemy to unite them, Earth slowly fell back into a pit of deception and crime, however, the world was much more dangerous now with the general public exposed to all of these powers, technology, and dark magic. Individuals learned to abuse these powers to fuel their own greed, and things given slang names such as "Super villains" emerged. To counter this, the government began setting up private militias of those willing to accept super powers to thwart the crime wave. One of the youngest and most famous of all of these groups were known as "The Teen Titans", a group of four adolescents supervised by a young adult. Each member of this group signified a certain trait of the new world. A young man willing to give up his childhood to protect his country, a Tamaranean alien, a boy mutated with the advanced technology of gene splicing using animal DNA, a girl born in the alternate dimension of Azarath and given occult powers, and their guardian who was an eighteen year old male nearly killed in an accident but survived by having his vital organs replaced with robotic parts.

Following the destruction of the Brotherhood of Evil and their secret weapon that they had hidden beneath Jump City (a being which could take the form of any substance it came in contact with) the Teen Titans slowly but surely found that there was no longer any need for them. For the next year they would help solve petty crime cases and in rare instances, help track down serial killers, but for the most part, the need of their super powers had long since passed, the infamous super villains had been destroyed. As such, the Teen Titans slowly disestablished and each went their own way, and slowly but surely, the government returned to its shadow. Garfield Logan (better known as "Beast Boy") had been extremely influenced during his time with the Titans, most notably being his relationship with the short-lived sixth titan, Terra. Having only seen her one last time, Beast Boy was still convinced that she was alive and well. Because of both his strong will to preserve justice and his intense search for information on Terra's whereabouts, Beast Boy completed college and went to work for the CIA. Years past and he finally reached the position of an acting field agent.

During a vacation from his hectic career, Beast Boy flies out to Las Vegas to attempt to gamble his worries away. He is currently thirty-four; twenty years have passed since his stint with the Titans. He has reached a very negative period in his life and longs for the excitement and satisfaction he had in his teenage years. But more than anything, he longs for his love, Terra. Once in Las Vegas, Beast Boy comes upon a casino that is hosting a colloquium of agents from the Department of Defense. As fate would have it, Beast Boy runs into, none other than Victor Stone (Cyborg) inside of the casino. Cyborg is now a physicist working for the Department of Defense. He came to Las Vegas after word reached him about the seminar being hosted here. Having not received an invitation, Cyborg was very suspicious as to just what was going on and decided to investigate. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy take this as an opportunity to catch up with each other, during which they find themselves at a bar in the casino and notice a journalist speaking with a security guard outside of a private lounge. The journalist then notices Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting at the bar, he then walks over and reveals himself to be Robin. Robin then explains that he is not in fact a journalist but working undercover as an FBI agent, attempting to debunk the Defense seminar. The three of them conclude that something is amiss in Los Vegas and elect to reestablish the old team to figure out just what is going on. Thus is established, Three of a kind.


	2. Garfield Logan Age 34

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Garfield Mark Logan; I was given the alias "Beast Boy" during my childhood, and I keep having this peculiar dream. In my dream, the events that transpired over twenty years ago never occurred. The Teen Titans confronted and annihilated Slade, we were regarded as heroes of the age, and became world renown, thus crumbling any aspirations the Brotherhood of Doom could have ever conceived, and radiating fear to all who opposed us for years to come. Other things are different too in my dream, my country has risen as the ultimate super power in not just the world but also in the galaxy, holding its place as the "Embassy of the Milky Way". I am a very powerful, wealthy, and famous man, I hold the position of Vice President, I have made several strides in the fields of animal science, and I have a family, I have children, I have a wife, I have love, I have Terra. I have everything I could ever desire. But the dream always ends the same, before my eyes, everything vanishes, and I am left standing in the corridor of Jump City High that haunts my mind, holding my extra communicator outstretched…but there is no one there to claim it.


	3. Casino Chaos

**Chapter 2:**

"The game is blackjack gentlemen." Beast Boy sat at a table inside of one of the casinos many private playing rooms. Seated around the table were five other men, one of which was dealing cards. All of these men had one thing in common; they all worked for the Department of Defense and were attending the seminar here in Las Vegas. "What did you say your name was again?" the dealer asked again. "Beast, Mark Beast." The man laughed. "Ah, I bet you've gotten a few jokes about that name over the years, you quite the _beast_ in bed, Mark?" the dealer asked laughing to himself. Beast Boy shrugged. "Can't say I've ever found the right girl."

A waiter in a cape passed by the table and placed a glass in front of each player. When he passed Beast Boy, he examined his head briefly, making sure the device was in place. The waiter was Robin, and the device was one of the Teen Titan's retro cloaking devices, hiding Beast Boy's easily identifiable green skin.

Sitting opposite Beast Boy was a man in a dark suit; he was the youngest among all the players, looking to be in his early thirties. "So, you guys working on anything interesting these days?" Beast Boy asked. The man in the dark suit eyed Beast Boy suspiciously. "Same alien hybrid shit, you know how it is." Responded the dealer. "Hey, we're working on some pretty cool stuff with gene splicing, we're trying to develop a soldier who can change form into multiple species." One of the players responded. Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The player looked a little insulted. "Come on now, this project is huge." The player replied.

Slowly but surely each one of the players around the table decided to stay and put their cards down, every player except Beast Boy and the dark suited man. "So Beast, hit or stay?" The dealer asked. Beast Boy eyed his cards, he was up to fifteen, and he had always been a risk taker. "Hit me." He replied. The men around the table all jeered his decision, Robin looked horrified. He got lucky and ended up with a five, bringing him up to twenty.

The man in the suit was starting to get suspicious. He looked at the counterfeit ID badge that Beast Boy had adorned on his jacket; it listed Beast Boy as a DOD scientist working in the "Naval Operations Agencies". "So Mark, I hear you guys are working on the new Sub-Phantom III." Beast Boy didn't say anything at first. "Oh man, don't lose your cool, DO NOT lose your cool!" Beast Boy heard through the communicator piece in his ear.

Elsewhere in a hotel room, Cyborg sat plugged into two laptops, one was a hacked security surveillance of the private room and the other was accessed to the DOD information database. "Phantom III, I'm searching." Cyborg replied. "BOOYAH! Phantom grade submarine class III, specializes in stealth shielding, talk stealth." Beast Boy got the message. "Oh yeah, the new Phantom III, you could pass right under an entire fleet and they'd never even see you." Beast Boy replied.

The man in the dark suit was not completely satisfied. "Just how did you develop a flux thermal nuclear cloaking reactor that could sustain such pressure?" The dark suited man asked. Beast Boy's jaw just hung open. "Hit me." The man in the suit said. "Aw shit! Cyborg shouted, I can't come up with anything, hell I'm a physicist and I've never even heard of it, cover your ass and make something up, and for god's sake, you've got twenty, stay!"

"You wanna know the secret to the Phantom III? We contracted the whole thing to Atlantis for a fraction of the manufacturing price of a Phantom II." The men sitting around the table laughed. Beast Boy was feeling confident. "Hit me!" Beast Boy said, almost sounding like a kid again. He was handed a 10. "Bust." The dealer replied. The man in the dark suit chuckled and laid down his cards, all equaling to 19. He then pointed at the dealer. "Call security." Robin smacked himself in the face from across the room.

"My advice to you Mark, or should I say, Logan" The man in the suit said as he walked over and deactivated the cloaking device, causing Beast Boy to jump. "Is to learn not to laugh when someone discusses your super power." Beast Boy banged his head against the table. "You knew all along." A large security guard appeared behind Beast Boy and threw both he and Robin out of the room. "You wanna try that again against a Gorilla?" Beast Boy shouted back. Robin grabbed his shoulder. "Logan, let it go." He responded.

"A nineteen!" Cyborg shouted, Robin and Beast Boy had returned to their hotel room. "A freaking nineteen! If you had just stayed like I told you to, you would have never been discovered. Why wasn't I down there?" Robin knocked on Cyborg's metal head "Because this isn't Mos Eisley" Robin replied. "Give me a break." Cyborg moaned. He then tapped several buttons on his arm console causing his robotic parts to create the illusion of a sharp business suit. "I've been working on my cloaking for the past twenty years, I don't know why you're going with our old crap."

"How did that guy even know it was a cloaking device?" Beast Boy asked allowed as he collapsed onto his bed. "He isn't listed in the hotel database, whoever he was." Robin scratched his chin. "Something tells me he's our lead suspect." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cyborg walked up to the peephole and peered out to see two faces he had hoped he'd never see again. "Open up, cyber sex!" a high-pitched voice shouted. Cyborg groaned as he opened the door. In flew Gizmo with Mammoth standing outside.

"What are you so fired up about?" Beast Boy asked. "You finally reach drinking age." Gizmo spat in Beast Boy's direction. "Shut up asshole!" Gizmo shouted. Robin shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why I signed the agreement to have you unfroze, what are you doing here?" Gizmo laughed to himself as he flew around the room. "Same thing you're here for." Robin did not say anything at first, scared that his cover had been blown. Gizmo eventually produced a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button causing a claw to come out of his back. "We're checking out the department's new weapons technology." Robin laughed in relief.

"You're not getting into any of the seminars with all of that metal strapped to you." Cyborg interjected. Gizmo rolled his eyes. "You just don't get it do you? When those contractors see what I've got in store in my compact system, they'll hire me on to their tech staff with an upfront cash reward!" "Ha, that'll be the day." Cyborg replied. Mammoth stared at Cyborg as he spoke. "Hey Cy, you wanna hit the buffet, all you can eat ribs." Cyborg had a blank expression. "You're humor is incomparable." He said. "Anyone else up?" Gizmo asked. Beast Boy quietly walked back into the room. Robin looked back at him slightly concerned. "Uh, we'll catch up." Mammoth and Cyborg walked off, Gizmo quickly flew back into the room to add one last thing. "Just one more thing you might wanna know, I hear that this year's theme has to do with robotic neuron technology." Robin did not reply. "And who knows more about that?" Robin went to shut the door. "I could think of one person." He then slammed the door in Gizmo's face.

He walked over to where Beast Boy was sprawled out over the bed. "You've changed in so many ways, and yet you're the still the same in _that_ respect." Beast Boy got defensive. "If you're about to call me stupid for losing the card game…" Robin cut him off. "You know what I'm talking about, the reason you're out here, and you didn't fly back out west to gamble." Beast Boy didn't say anything at first. "You're still looking for you, aren't you Beast Boy? Terra." Beast Boy gave a heavy sigh. "We found her living in a cave on the outskirts of Nevada." Beast Boy explained. "Twenty years ago, and that was nowhere near Las Vegas." Beast Boy looked down hearted.

"We both know what happened to her. Most likely she was crushed in an earthquake, while she was trapped in her stone form." "NO!" Beast Boy shouted. "I know she's alive, twenty years ago, I saw her, after we got back from Paris, she just didn't remember anything." Robin countered. "Logan, either way, I'm sure she's a lot better off away from the chaos of this crazy world." Beast Boy seemed dead inside, Robin felt guilty, all he had wanted to do was emphasize a point, not kill his friend's spirit. "Come on, let's hit those ribs, I'm sure they got tofu."

Robin and Beast Boy walked out into the casino. "I can't believe I lost, I knew that next card was an ace." Robin laughed to himself. "I'm sure it was." They both walked up to a jackpot slot machine that was reaching a hundred thousand dollars. "Hey Beast Boy, I'm feeling lucky." Robin slipped a quarter in and tried his luck. Beast Boy was not interested. While he waited for Robin to lose his quarter, his eyes wandered around the casino floor. Across the room he saw a thin woman with long blond hair walking across the row of slot machines. Could it be? "Terra?" Beast Boy said as he walked off. "What?" Robin said as he turned around to find Beast Boy running off into the casino.

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could to catch up with Terra, nearly knocking over players in the process. Just as he though he had located Terra, he turned the corner into a row of slot machines and bumped into a tall man, the force of the impact caused Beast Boy to shift into his rat form, it had been several year since he had attempted animal transformation and he was caught off guard. Robin finally caught up to him. "What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked off across the room, but Terra was gone.


	4. Destiny of old friends

**Chapter 3:**

Far from the bright lights of Las Vegas, lurking in an alternate dimension was the Temple of Azarath. Long ago had forces of Trigon lay waste to the temple. Nearly a decade past, the temple was since rebuilt by a new age cult known as "The White Ravens" lead by Raven, herself. With the revival of her home, Raven became the administrator of a new religion in which she taught the members of her cult the practices she had learned through out her life to control her powers.

As chief priestess of her temple, Raven established her home within the temple. She still processed several of her childhood items, including her Titan communicator, which she kept in her bedroom, awaiting the fateful night that she may once again receive word from the Titans. It was on this night that the long anticipated call of duty finally arrived. In the middle of the night, Raven was awoken to a nostalgic alarm as her communicator began beeping. She was so surprised by this that the excitement that was wound up within her caused a release of her powers nearly destroying the ceiling of her room.

A bit hesitant at first, Raven finally answered her communicator. "…Hello?" she said into the device. She was answered with a booming reply. "RAVEN!" A voice shrieked. Had this been a world of anime, the force of the sound waves coming out of the phone would have been personified with white lines causing Raven's face to lift as if they were G forces, however that was not the case. The voice on the other end of the phone was undoubtedly Starfire's, but she was speaking strangely, or perhaps better said for Starfire's case, her tone was strange, shifting emotion in words. Strange of all, her syntax was almost perfect English. Raven inferred that this could have come to be in the last twenty years, but to hear Starfire speaking this way was very odd.

"Yes. This is Raven." She replied. "Raven…my….old…FRIEND…how….GOOD…it is…to…hear. from…YOU…AGAIN!" Raven was a bit confused. "Indeed, it is good to hear from you too Starfire." Raven replied slowly. "Why are you suddenly calling me early in the morning?" Starfire's voice began again. "There…is…NO…time…YOU…MUST…travel…to….loss..ve…gas….the…OTHER.. three….will…MEET…YOU…there." and with that the call ended, leaving Raven both confused and alarmed. She was assured that any call made on the Titan communicator was legitimate and wasted no time gathering her things. She quickly ordered one of her pages to taxi her to the dimension's exit which brought her back to Earth in an area near Nepal.

Back in Vegas, Cyborg was sitting in a chair in his hotel room in front of one of his laptops. Beast Boy and Robin were watching from behind. Cyborg leaned back, "She is going to pull some of that psychic crap and make my brain explode from the inside when she gets down here." Cyborg detached his communicator from his laptop he had used a voice software to create a digital imitation of Starfire's voice using the various sound records he had stored in his memory.

"Why would we need Starfire to get Raven's attention?" Robin asked. "Why couldn't I have just contacted her myself?" Beast Boy explained "Raven can't know anything yet, if she knew Terra was involved her emotions would get to her, contacting her like this leaves her confused and eager to get down here and find answers." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Between you and me BB, I'm thinking you're the only person in this whole damn casino who would be talking about Terra, now are you sure you saw her?" Cyborg asked. "YES! I know I saw her!" Beast Boy screamed. "Beast Boy, we're not trying to make you mad, but this would be the second time you claimed to have seen Terra and once again, there are no witnesses to prove it." Beast Boy could take no more. "I know I saw her here, I saw her twenty years ago, and I just saw her twenty minutes ago, Terra is alive and she is in this casino, and if you don't believe me, I'll just have to go and find her myself!" On that note Beast Boy stormed out the room. "Beast Boy!" Cyborg said as he began to stand up. Robin put his hand on Cyborg's chest causing him to sit back down. "Let him go, he needs to vent." Cyborg chuckled to himself. "Still the leader huh?" Robin smiled. "You know it."

Beast Boy walked through the hallways of the hotel level and made his way to the empty snack bar. He was seconds away from turning into a gorilla and taking his frustration out on a drink machine, but his attention was lost to the sound of an elevator bell ringing across the hall. Beast Boy peered out into the halls and noticed that the man getting off the elevator was the man in the dark suit from the blackjack table. Beast Boy changed his form into a mouse to track the man.

He followed the man across the halls until the man stopped in front of a door with the number "522" on it. The man knocked on the door. Beast Boy returned to human form and his behind a corner at the end of the hallway. The door soon opened and he noticed that another figured was walking out of the room, but he couldn't get a good look at whoever the second figure was. He approached closer as the man started to enter the room and discovered that his roommate was a woman. The woman's face was now covered, for she and the dark suit man were now kissing passionately in the doorway. Beast Boy approached even closer to get one last look at the woman's face before she closed the door.

It was all he needed, the woman's identity had been revealed to him. Nothing made sense anymore. Things never made sense in his chaotic life, but Beast Boy had reached a new perplexing level. He was perplexed…and dejected. Perhaps the most depressed he had been in years. Beast Boy slowly returned to the snack bar to collect a bucket of ice and returned to his room with nothing more on his mind then the urge to get into bed and never wake up again. For so long he had been thinking of this day, but never once did he think another man would be involved. For the man in the dark suit's roommate, was Terra.


	5. The Titan Stalker

**Chapter 4:**

Beast Boy woke up very late the next morning. His world had been completely shaken, the rhythm of reality was shifting back and forth, and his eyesight had become severely distorted. He had morphed into a fish and was floating in the bucket of ice he had retrieved the night before that had quickly melted to water. Robin walked over, scooped Beast Boy out of the bucket and flicked him to the floor. "That's enough of that." Robin replied. Beast Boy returned to his human form and reached for a towel. "Cyborg and I managed to dig something up on that suit whose room number you retrieved."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in curiosity and walked over to Cyborg's laptops where Cyborg was once again hooked up and processing. "Room 522, registered to one, Chris Slacker, I thought something was odd about this one from the moment I saw him over the surveillance camera, he's definitely DOD, the serial number on his badge is almost identical to mine. I ran his name through the database and he's on DOD payroll, but that's not the interesting thing, I did a little hacking and discovered that Slacker is employed as a special agent in charge of a secret experimental scientific division of the DOD which was supposedly created to track down retired superheroes such as us Titans."

Robin stepped forward. "Sure enough, we found files on each one of us, all up to date, including yours which states that you are currently in Slacker's vicinity here in Las Vegas." Robin explained. Cyborg began again. "So we've got some government agent here in Las Vegas attending this technology seminar with files on everyone who has ever been affiliated with Teen Titans, and guess who else we found?" Beast Boy ran over to Cyborg's laptop, sure enough, there was Terra on the screen, twenty years older than her fifteen-year-old self.

Suddenly it all came together. "She's under his direct control." Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. Beast Boy reacted quickly to prove to them that he was not in denial in the least bit, although perhaps he was. "Think about it! If any out of all of the Titans of the late 2010 era could be easily manipulated its Terra! Gizmo mentioned something about robotic neuron technology, which was the exact type of technology Slade used to control Terra all those years ago, and undoubtedly the technology has become widely available in the last two decades."

Beast Boy began to pace the room as he continued to formulate the master plan behind Terra's return. "Slacker must have found Terra during a desperate period in her life and tricked her into trusting him, he then implemented the device upon her and has been using her, making her his…love slave, employing her in his tainted quest to find all of those with super hero biology, all of those he had been stalking in his files, but what for?" Beast Boy asked aloud.

"I know a way to find out." Cyborg replied.


End file.
